en lo profundo del corazon
by marshmooncita
Summary: Cuando el problema es la sombra de uno mismo, cuando la dificultad es una barrera insuperable, cuando la oscuridad cubre tus ojos y ciega tus sentidos; el único antídoto es el amor. (grayxjuvia)


hola, este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre fary tail y haber como nos va. primero, no soy la creadora del maravilloso mango o anime, pero, al menos puedo decir que la historia es mia.

quisiera especificar que esto esta contextualizado algo asi como después de la saga de tartaros y luego de que vuelven a formar el gremio, pero, es como si jamas hubiera sucedido lo de tartaros, END (fue tan triste saber lo que realmente era "end" pero a la vez tan emocionante, face y todo aquello... en fin, esto es como un mundo alterno en donde nada místico ha pasado pero siguen siendo magos e igual pasan cosas místicas... ah... mejor sigo: lo segundo y ultimo es que esto es la primero parte del prologo, como para que se entienda un poquito mejor. sera un fic medianamente corto, no mas de cinco capitulos y eso, muchas gracias, besholates, ¿que tal les pareció? ¿tiene futuro la historia? y disfruten esto que esta muy freak. oh sisi, recuerdo que me baso mucho en gruvia.

* * *

 _ **El otro yo**_

La nevada había azotado a los ciudadanos impidiéndoles la salida de sus casas, prohibiendo la vida en el exterior y obligando a la convivencia en familias. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, la temperatura exterior era tan baja que el agua se había solidificado hace horas y el color que cubría cada cosa era tan blanco que segaba al instante. Las huellas de las pisadas se borraban apenas se quitaba el pie del lugar, los copos se filtraban en las ropas y humedecían las telas congelando, tras la caricia de una ventisca, la piel de las osadas personas que salían al exterior. Las botas de la chica se impregnaban con la nieve a cada pisada que daba. Sus agiles piernas no daban tregua al frio aire que acariciaba su piel y sus ojos azules no se rendían ante la cegadora blancura del ambiente. Ella debía apurarse en salir de la ciudad y llegar al exterior para emprender marcha sobre la cordillera ubicada al oeste de la ciudad. Eran horas corriendo, deslizándose ágilmente entre los arboles del oscuro bosque nevado, pero, valía la pena; ella deseaba llegar rápidamente hasta el lugar más recóndito de las afuera de magnolia para acabar con aquella maldición, terminar con el demonio que estaba acabando con la vida de los millones de habitantes que poblaban su ciudad y salvar a su familia. Respiro hondo y apuro su paso. Tal vez cambiar de estado a agua seria más rápido, pero claramente, aquella decisión podría llevarla a la muerte y ella no quería morir en la ejecución de aquella peligrosa misión. Si la temperatura seguía descendiendo, de seguro que no soportaría más y terminaría por caer ante las suaves caricias del tortuoso frio.

Ella deseaba vivir y salvar la vida de su única familia; sus amigos, quienes se mantenían en el gremio con la esperanza de tenerla rápidamente de regreso.

No detuvo su veloz paso por ningún motivo…

No se dio por vencida…

No dejo que el frio paralizara su cuerpo…

No permitió que sus ojos dejaran de ver por donde caminaba, mantuvo su paso firme y se adentro rápidamente en el blanco bosque que cubría la montaña. De seguro que el causante de toda esa maldición estaba ahí adentro, escondido en algún lugar y a la espera de ella.

Si, él la estaba esperando. Ella había acertado a su predicción, pues, la única que podía enfrentarse a todo eso, era ella; una maga con un cálido corazón, la que no detuvo su paso hasta que salió del oscuro bosque y se encontró con la presencia de un imponente castillo de hielo. – esto no puede ser… ¿realmente el estará ahí dentro?- se dijo juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, manteniendo la esperanza de estar haciendo lo correcto, antes de adentro en aquel imperio de cristal.

Hace setenta y ocho horas atrás que aquel catastrófico clima azotaba sin piedad a la ciudad, involucrando la vida de los humanos y ocasionando un estado de emergencia en el cual ya no se podía seguir; los casos de muerte por frio cada vez incrementaban más y las autoridades no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Los magos fueron alertados y hasta el momento ningún gremio presentaba casos fatales, pero si esto continuaba así, lo más probable es que nadie sobrevivirá… por eso, tras un fuerte y serio debate entre los magos del gremio, se decidió mandar al más apto para la situación; un mago perteneciente al gremio más fuerte de toda Fiore, un hombre con la habilidad para sobrevivir en el ambiente más adverso que pudiera existir, un hombre de carácter frio y voluntad inquebrantable… el que no volvió a dar signos de vida luego de salir del gremio a la misión que le había sido encomendada.

Hace doce horas el frio descendió brutal mente y el maestro del gremio temió lo peor, provocando incertidumbre entre sus magos. Muchos se pusieron de acuerdo para iniciar una marcha en rescate del compañero perdido, pero, el maestro lo impidió entregando la posibilidad de que una única persona fuera a cumplir con la misión inconclusa del hombre más apto para aquella situación. La ganadora indiscutible de aquella posibilidad fue una maga muy amiga del hombre desaparecido, quien cargaba con la esperanza de un millar de vidas y mantenía el deseo intacto de encontrar a su compañero, al mago de hielo, al hombre que le había quitado el sueño, con vida dentro de aquel castillo de hielo. – Aquí va Juvia.- dijo poniendo suavemente una de sus botas sobre el hielo. – ¡Juvia viene al rescate de Gray-sama!- sentencio con una seguridad que se dejo sentir dentro del corazón del hombre que esperaba por ella dentro del lugar.

Los muros de hielo eran tan sólidos que no se podía ver a través de ellos, pero, el poder mágico del chico le permitió conocer la identidad de su visita sorpresa. –veo que ella ya ha llegado. – dijo alegremente antes de esquivar el golpe del pelinegro mago de hielo. - ¿dime Gray, acaso tú conoces a esta chica?- pregunto el hombre proyectando telepáticamente la imagen de juvia caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos de aquel laberinto de cristal. – ya veo… así que, si se conocen. –comento el hombre adivinando la respuesta del chico con solo verle la cara.

El ataque de Gray, su cañón de hielo y sus movimientos se detuvieron al segundo. –mierda. –dijo chasqueando los dedos ante la desaparición de la imagen de la maga de agua. –no te atrevas a tocarla, mal nacido. –advirtió preparando su cañón de hielo. No podía permitirse perder ante aquella bestia oscura, dominadora de las frías sombras de la noche, de esencia demoniaca, con una magia emponzoñada y una mirada tan congeladora que le repugnaba. – vamos gray, tu solo preocúpate de esto… luego tendrás tiempo para pensar en Juvia-chan.- dijo el hombre divertido, invitándolo a venir con un movimiento de manos y encendiendo la ira, en el interior de gray, con un fuerte grito de juvia que se dejo sentir en toda el destruido lugar. –Tranquilo, solo me estoy encargando de darle la bienvenida que se merece… claro, por ser tu mujer, se merece lo mejor de mí, ¿no crees?- pregunto antes de contra atacar a Gray con un _ice maker, lanzas congelantes._ –tranquilo y tómalo con calma, porque de todas formas no podrás nunca vencerme; porque yo soy tu otro yo, Gray Fullbuster. Yo, soy tú.- dijo el demonio antes de girar sus manos y atacar _ice maker: cold excalibur._ La espada toco el costado de gray, quien se desvaneció en el momento creando una extraña sorpresa en su oponente. – ¿creíste que sería tan fácil vencerme?.- pregunto Gray apareciendo por detrás de su otro yo, antes de crear una lanza y atravesársela a la altura del pecho. – ¡Esto es por Juvia… demonio, te dije que no la tocaras!- dijo concentrando su potencial dentro del cuerpo del hombre para hacerlo desintegrarse en una brillante capa de polvillo de hielo.

Sonrió y respiro hondo, sintiendo como su mente dejaba de sentirse presionada: acababa de cumplir con su misión. –maldito bastardo, copiar mi imagen, copiar mi técnica y, lo peor de todo, tocar a Juvia… te lo tenias merecido.- agrego colocándose rápidamente su chaqueta que estaba tirada cerca de la entrada del gran salón, para ir en búsqueda de la mujer de cabello azul que debía estar perdida en los enredados pasillos del lugar, o tal vez, aun peor, podía estar corriendo peligro.

Apuro el paso y sintió como su corazón se presionaba ante la premonición de que Juvia corriera peligro. – ¡Mierda!- exclamo emprendiendo corrida por el desastroso lugar; un castillo de cristal que a pesar de haber desaparecido su creador, aun no se destruía y mantenía la maligna aura impregnada en sus bloques de hielo. ¡ _Juvia!_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

y taran!, creo que aqui es cuando se comienza a poner interesante todo esto. gracias por leer! muchas muchas gracias y nos leemos en poquito tiempo mas (cuando sepa si les gusto o no) si quieren tomatearme, bienvenido sea, y si quieren ice makearme, se los agradecería mucho... un comentarios, review o ice makear, todo sera muy agradecido chicos. nos leemos, becholates.


End file.
